1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal device such as a cellular telephone or personal digital assistant (PDA) equipped with a connector section for electrically connecting with various types of terminal devices.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-200662 filed on Jul. 23, 2003, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional portable terminal device is provided with a connector section for performing data communications by electrically connecting with a PDA, laptop computer and various other types of terminal devices (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-125046). This connector section is fixed inside a case formed into the shape of a plate, and is composed so as to open to the outside from a lateral surface of the case. In addition, this portable terminal device is provided with a connector cap capable of closing the opening of the case, and a holding unit for maintaining the closed state of the case opening by the connector cap.
The connector cap is coupled to a peripheral edge of the opening in the case to swing freely. In addition, the connector cap makes contact with a peripheral wall section of the case located at the peripheral edge of the opening while the opening is closed.
In order for the connector section to open to the outside from this closed state, a user inserts the fingernail between the peripheral wall section and the connector cap to move the connector cap away from the case.
However, in the aforementioned conventional portable terminal device, since it was necessary to insert a fingernail between the connector cap and the peripheral wall section of the case, it had a problem in difficulty to remove the connector cap. In the case that a user has short fingernails in particular, since a fingernail is unable to be inserted between the connector cap and the lateral surface of the case, it had a problem of not allowing the connector cap to be removed.
In addition, there was also a problem of the coated surface of the case ending up being scratched by a fingernail when the connector section is opened with a fingernail.